


Hal #1

by Amusuk



Category: Switch (Manga)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amusuk/pseuds/Amusuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Again, and now this is Hal Kurabayashi from Switch. Got some trouble with his eye's gleam but I think it's better now. </p><p>Drawing pen on half A4 paper</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hal #1




End file.
